


Stolen Treasure Stolen Hearts

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I actually kind of like this au I may do more, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Verse, smut in second chapter, species that were made just to call out my friend's kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Gabriel needs help, and who better than his stuck-up omega rival? Everything will go to plan, right? No. Absolutely not.





	Stolen Treasure Stolen Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/gifts).



> Merry Xmas my dude! Hope you enjoy and forgive me that the smut is late

“My apologies, you want _what_?” Hanzo asked, lips twisted unhappily. Gabe didn’t look any happier, though he’d been the one to suggest it.

“I need an omega. Someone that can match my image and look like they belong. And you’re my only option.”

“Take Zenyatta.”

“You think your brother would let me?” Hanzo tsked, but he had a point. Genji was fiercely protective of his omega and would never let another alpha take him out, nevertheless on such a risky mission.

“Mei.”

“I’m gay.”

“Lúcio, then.”

“He’s a beta.”

“He can wear omega scent,” Hanzo snapped, patience wearing thin. Gabe scowled at him.

“Can you not suck it up for one night? It’s not as though I’m asking you to let me mate you.” Hanzo glared at him, long claws drumming on the table in front of him, a rhythmic clicking Gabe suddenly found the most irritating noise in the world. But he needed Hanzo’s help, as much as he hated to admit it.

“Fine,” Hanzo finally said. “I will help you. Under one condition.”

~~~~~

Hanzo regretted everything in his life that had led him to this point. It didn’t matter that this was fake, that Gabriel had made it incredibly clear he didn’t expect anything of him. It was still humiliating. 

“You look nice,” Gabe murmured. They’d been silent until then, both thinking of the evening coming up.

“I am unsure whether that is meant to flatter or annoy me.”

“Why would I try to annoy you by telling you that you look nice?” Gabe asked incredulously.

“Because that’s how you are,” Hanzo said, smoothing his hands over his pants. Gabe gave a frustrated noise and looked out the window, clearly giving up on him. That was fine. Hanzo was wearing grey slacks that were just a little too tight for comfort and a white shirt, unbuttoned halfway down his torso to show off the gleaming gold and silver necklaces that lay against his lightly scaled skin. His long ears were adorned with gold cuffs and earrings, and his fingers each had a least one ring on them. Though it was less formal than what Gabriel wore, it was no less showy, if in a different way. Nothing less was expected for an omega supposedly mated to an extremely old dragon. Hanzo felt open, felt exposed. It was meant to be a sign of trusting Gabriel to protect him if something were to happen, but considering their…rocky relationship, Hanzo was on edge. And apparently it showed.

“You need to relax,” Gabe murmured. “You smell like anxiety.”

“That is hardly my fault,” he snapped. “I do not understand why I must dress like this.”

“We want them to think you’re weak, Hanzo. You could still kick all of their asses. You’ll be one of the youngest, but not the least powerful,” Gabe assured. He was trying to subtly put off more of his own scent, trying to calm him. As a rabbit dragon, he was an odd mix of predatory potential and prey instincts that were set off even more by the dragon next to him. Hanzo took a breath and his shoulders eased slightly. The youngest, but not the least powerful. And Gabriel was obliged to protect him while there. Okay. Maybe he could relax. “This will be harder since you wouldn’t let me put a fake bite on you…” and the tension was back.

“I said no,” Hanzo snapped. Gabe held up his hands.

“I wasn’t trying to convince you, just stating the obvious. If they get suspicious, we’ll say we’re waiting for more privacy. But that means they might see you as up for grabs, so I want you to stay close to me.”

“I will not follow you around like a pet,” Hanzo nearly snarled. Gabe sighed.

“Hanzo, please. I’m not happy about this, either. But I won’t let you get hurt because of me, no matter how we feel about each other.” Hanzo glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, suspicious. It may have been true, or it may have been alpha bravado. Old dragons were the most notoriously stuck to the old ideas of a secondary sex hierarchy.

“Fine,” Hanzo said. They fell back into silence, and Hanzo drummed his claws on his own thigh. Gabe held back a sigh. This was going to be a very long night.

~~~~~

“Mister Reyes, how lovely to see you!” a woman with blonde hair and a cherubic smile greeted, blue eyes lit up with what seemed to be genuine happiness.

“Angela, how long has it been?” he smiled.

“Oh, a few thousand years too long,” she laughed happily. Hanzo wasn’t aware a joke had been shared. “Come in, come in. This must be your sweetheart, hm?” she smiled happily, eyes dragging over Hanzo. 

“His name is Hanzo,” Gabe said, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him just a touch closer. Hanzo had no idea why, the woman looked human in every way. He had no idea what was going on, to be frank. This hardly looked like the ancient and powerful demon he’d said they’d be meeting.

“Wonderful, everyone else is already in. Always want to make an entrance, don’t you?” she teased. Gabe laughed, and pressed so close Hanzo could hear the vibrations from his chest.

“Always, Angela.” 

Hanzo glanced up at Gabe as Angela turned and led them further into the castle.

“Who is she?” he whispered.

“A powerful demon witch, Moira and Amélie’s mate,” Gabe whispered back, angling his head down toward him slightly. “And she can hear us.”

“I wouldn’t have said anything!” she laughed from ahead of them without turning around. Hanzo tried not to feel guilty at being caught and looked at her a little bit closer, ears twitching with interest. She didn’t seem demonic in any way, shape, or form. But he knew better than to underestimate her, especially if someone like Gabe had said she was powerful. 

“Angela?” a voice called, and her footsteps sped up slightly. Gabe did not, and Hanzo was stuck firmly to his side.

“You still think this is worth it?” Hanzo muttered once Angela turned into the room ahead of them. Gabe nodded.

“Please try not to mention too much around them,” Gabe said softly. “Angela doesn’t trust telepaths, but she can hear well enough that almost anything said in the same room as her she can hear, so long as she isn’t already talking to someone or the room isn’t too loud.”

“I understand,” Hanzo said under his breath. No talking about why they were really there. That shouldn’t be a problem.

The room they followed her into was huge, a big ballroom full of people and laughter, couches and small seating areas scattered around where they gathered and talked happily. And halfway across the room, Angela was sitting in the lap of a woman with red hair and a too sharp grin, another woman with purple skin leaning on the red-haired woman’s shoulder.

“Is that…?”

“Moira and Amélie,” Gabe nodded.

“The ones you need to speak to.”

“Yes, for the deal,” Gabe said a little louder as they walked by a small group. That was, in theory, the reason they were there. To make a deal between one of the oldest and strongest dragons, and three of the most powerful death manipulators. Death manipulators who were also in possession of a stolen piece of Gabriel’s hoard.

“Ah, Gabriel, you came,” the red-haired woman called. She was the banshee, by the look of her sharp teeth and narrowed, odd eyes.

“Of course, how could I resist such a tempting offer?” he smirked, walking over to the three of them and bringing Hanzo with him.

“Very easily,” the woman with purple skin said, looking at him with something close to disdain. Hm. Hanzo actually wasn’t sure what she was. She smelled…off. It set his teeth on edge with the uncertainty, and Gabe squeezed his hand gently. Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was in response to a change in his scent or merely knowing his rival well enough to know when he was wary. Either way, it comforted Hanzo more than he would admit.

“Oh, hush,” Angela giggled, drawing the purple woman closer to lightly kiss her lips. The woman, Amélie, seemed placated, but as soon as they parted her eyes flicked to Hanzo.

“And who is this?”

“My mate,” Gabe said with a smile, wrapping an arm around his waist. Hanzo tried not to bristle, instead smiling as pleasantly as he could. If his closest ear flicked and just happened to get in his face for a moment that was purely accident.

“Very pampered. Why can’t I have that much jewelry?” Angela pouted to the woman whose lap she was in. Moira raised a single finger to quiet her, eyes on Hanzo.

“How long have you had him?” This was to be expected, and Gabriel and Hanzo had gone over it several times so their response was seamless.

“We’ve known each other for just short of fifty years, but I’ve only been courting him for two,” Gabriel said with an easy smile. His red and black scales gleamed softly under the golden lights and played beautifully against the deep red suit he wore. He was also decked in jewelry, but his was darker and more matched to his natural colors as opposed to being flashy, as what Hanzo wore. Hanzo was secure enough in himself to admit Gabriel was handsome. It was a shame his personality was so damn infuriating.

“I see,” Moira said, eyeing Hanzo shrewdly. “Dragon courting must be much slower than ours, by the second year Amélie and I had already marked Angela.” Fuck.

“It’s not uncommon for our kind to take years to court,” Gabriel said easily. “Especially courtings that are expected to last a long time. As demons, you’ll understand that pairings don’t have an unlimited timetable. The longer we spend courting, the more time we want to invest before we feel the need to reaffirm it.” Angela looked incredibly interested in that, perking up.

“Reaffirm the courting?” she asked curiously.

“Of course. You have to continually show you’re the best mate for your partner, or they’ll pick someone else,” Gabriel nodded, and Hanzo couldn’t help smelling the waves of _pleased_ coming off of him. He also couldn’t help leaning into him a little more. In theory, Gabriel was an amazing mate. Powerful, wealthy, objectively gorgeous. If this had been days of old, Hanzo probably wouldn’t have argued against an arranged mating to him. Now, however, he was glad he’d known him before agreeing to such a thing.

“Why don’t you two reaffirm our bond?” Angela pouted. Moira absently reached up and tugged her hair, making her suck in a startled breath.

“Hush, my love. Work first, then we’ll discuss it. But Mister Reyes, please enjoy the party,” Moira said with a wickedly curled smile. “We can discuss our treaty later.” He gave a small tilt on his head in acknowledgment.

“Of course. Thank you for your hospitality.” Moira waved a hand and Amélie watched them with narrowed eyes as Gabriel turned Hanzo and led him away. Gabriel let out a breath and Hanzo glanced up at him curiously.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Gabriel gave a small laugh, a bit of smoke curling from his quirked lips.

“Careful, I might think you care.” Hanzo tsked and jabbed his elbow into Gabriel’s side.

“I care only as much as you protect me here,” he said with a scowl. “If we weren’t in front of others I would bite you for that.”

“Do you promise?” Gabriel smirked, and Hanzo growled in response. “Alright, alright calm down,” he laughed.

“I hate you. I expect a reward for this,” he sniffed. Gabriel nodded and squeezed his waist from where his arm was still wrapped around him. Hanzo blinked. He hadn’t even noticed he was still holding him, he’d gotten so used to the weight on his hips that he was only really made aware of it again when it was lifted.

“I promised you your due. It’ll come when we’re done,” he assured. Hanzo made a small noise, neither incredulous nor satisfied, but seemed content not to elaborate on whatever he thought of the situation. Just as well. Gabe was content to scan the room, looking as though he were simply trying to see who was there.

“Is that a light dragon?” Hanzo asked with some surprise. Gabe’s eyes slid over to where he was looking and hummed.

“Angela is a collector at heart, she befriends people who interest her. Satya is one of the last of her kind, so she offers Angela amusement with her powers and Angela gives her the protection of three death manipulators. Honestly, Satya’s the one getting the most out of the deal,” he said.

“Still,” Hanzo said, lips twitching down. “To be a demon’s toy….” His pride was much too high for that. And Gabe knew it. He glanced down at Hanzo with a small smirk.

“Does it gratify you to know we’ll be dealing them a blow by taking back my treasure?”

“It does,” he said without hesitation. Yes, he was doing this for the reward, and for the power of Gabe owing him for the favor, but it certainly didn’t hurt to show even such powerful beings could be bested.

“You’re smiling,” Gabe said with amusement, and Hanzo quickly schooled his expression into something more neutral.

“What are they, the light dragon?” he asked to take the attention off of himself.

“Alpha, female,” he replied, unbothered by the change of subject. “She’s seeing a trickster spirit, if I’m remembering correctly. She might be here as well.”

“Do we need to worry about that?” Hanzo frowned. Having a trickster could be an issue, especially if she thought it would be funny to expose them. But Gabe just snorted.

“I doubt it. She’s fond of taking things herself, loves knowing everything and keeping secrets. But she’s also very taken with Satya. She won’t leave her side.” Hanzo hummed in acknowledgment. Just like an alpha, to keep their partner close.

“Let’s go speak to her, hm?” Gabe said, suddenly changing direction and heading over to where she was lounging, laid back on a chaise with a glass of champagne in one hand and a woman sitting on the floor in front of her, arms crossed on the edge of the chaise and chin propped on them as she looked up at the dragon. She was beautiful, radiating a gentle blue light, and there was a small group around her marveling at the shimmering shapes she was absently making with her free hand. Hanzo smelled a new alpha, but a much less heavy scent than Gabe, at the same time her head lifted slightly. She waved her hand and the small show she had been creating shattered into glitter that drifted to the floor, much to the disappointment of those watching.

“Gabriel, I thought I’d seen the last of you…what was it, eighty years ago?” she said, quickly looking over him. “You don’t seem to be missing any limbs.” Hanzo’s eyes were drawn to the fact that one of her own, the one holding the glass, seemed to be made of the same light she’d been producing earlier. He wondered if there was a story shared between them.

“Not yet,” he laughed, the woman at Satya’s side turning her head to examine the newcomers. Her eyes were the color of imperfect ice, and looked too knowing as they flicked over the pair.

“Why are you here?” Satya asked bluntly as the people around her started to break away and Gabe and Hanzo could step closer.

“We were invited,” he said with an easy smile, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

“I know you better than this.”

“I know.”

“I trust you will tell me when…” she trailed off when the woman beside her tipped her head up expectantly, and Satya leaned down. The woman’s mouth was covered by her own hand as she murmured something softly and Satya’s eyes widened slightly.

“Gabriel,” she said with more than a small amount of surprise in her voice. He sighed and gave the woman a slightly dry look. She just grinned her sharp, pearly teeth and Satya tsked.

“I never took you for a fool, you know,” Satya said.

“Good, I’m not.”

“And yet you persist in this foolish venture.”

“Will you warn them?” Ah. There is was. Hanzo tensed at Gabe’s side and he could see the other dragon’s mind flicking through the possibilities, weighing the scales of chance and reward and risk.

“No,” she finally said. “If you are caught, however, I will not defend you.”

“Ah, that’s all I can ask,” he said with a wolf grin, taking the back of her flesh hand and kissing it delicately. “Really, we must make a habit of this.”

“Really, we must not.” 

“Saty, pay attention to me,” the woman complained. Satya’s free hand instantly went to her head and started carding through her white hair, which fell to her shoulders on one side of her head and was shaved down nearly to the scalp on the other.

“We’ll leave you two be,” Gabe said with amusement. The woman’s eyes flicked over to them and smirked.

“Please. And Hanzo,” she said, looking to him. Hanzo stiffened. Neither of them had said his name. “How’s your brother doing?” Gabe stiffened and his hands were latched onto Hanzo’s hips instantly, keeping him from taking more than his first step toward her.

“We’ll get going now, more people to see,” Gabe said, more than slightly tense with the smell of angry omega hanging thick in the air between them. Satya looked no better, shoulders tight and eyes narrowed.

“Yes, please have fun, and excuse my tactless mate,” Satya said, shooting her an unhappy look. The trickster in question, however, just grinned hugely and leaned back against the light dragon with satisfaction as Gabe dragged Hanzo away.

“I am going to kill her,” he snarled.

“Alright, alright, let’s take a moment, huh? Let’s not kill anyone before we’re ready to leave,” Gabe muttered, keeping one arm firmly wrapped around his waist as he guided him to a side door and into a hall away from the commotion of the party. Gabe was gently rubbing his hip, trying to give off comforting and soothing scents to help calm him. As soon as the door shut behind them, muffling the soft music and sounds of laughter and conversation, Hanzo’s tension was gone and he stepped away from Gabriel. Gabriel, who blinked in confusion now that he smelled of nothing but calm and Gabe.

“You may let go now,” Hanzo said, pushing his arm off of him. Gabe stared for a moment.

“You…you faked it,” he realized.

“So we were free to leave and get a chance to find you-know-what,” he agreed. “Shall we go?” Gabe laughed and shook his head, starting to walk.

“You’re really something else, you know that?”

“You asked for my help, you will get my help,” he said with a gentle roll of his eyes.

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me, I wasn’t complaining,” Gabe laughed happily, bumping his hip against Hanzo’s. So close to the piece of his hoard that he’d been acutely missing for nearly two centuries, Gabriel’s skin felt like it was crawling. It was only ages of discipline and the presence of the man at his side that kept him from tearing the place apart to get to it.

Hanzo huffed at the casual contact, but said nothing about it.

“How close are we?”

“Not close enough that we can pretend to have been lost if we get caught. We’ll have to say we were nosing around,” Gabe said as he followed the tug toward his missing treasure.

“You think they would not be angry about that?” Hanzo asked incredulously.

“Not as mad as they would be if we said we were looking to steal back one of their most prized thefts.”

“I suppose that is true,” he said with a slight tilt of his head, a small concession. Gabe glanced over to him with a sharp-toothed grin.

“Did you just admit I’m right?”

“I did no such thing,” Hanzo sniffed. Gabe leaned closer even as he continued walking, keeping careful track of where they were.

“You know, you would be a pretty good mate if only you weren’t so argumentative. I think the day you admit you’re wrong is the day all my scales fall off.”

“A day that will never come,” he agreed with a solemn nod. Gabe burst out laughing and Hanzo felt the corners of his mouth quirk up slightly in response.

“We’re almost there,” Gabe said, laughter fading slightly.

“Do you know what room it is in or just how far it is?” Hanzo asked. Gabe’s lips pressed together, eyes hardening.

“I know exactly where it is.” Hanzo blinked and glanced to him at his tone, dark and grim as it was. There was some anger here, anger even beyond having part of a hoard taken, especially by an apparent friend.

Gabriel led Hanzo to a room with double doors. They slipped inside and Hanzo’s eyes lit up instantly, greed and envy and desire to take all wrapped up inside him and fighting to the surface. He clenched his hands by his sides to fight the urge to claim as much as he could. 

The room was of deep cherry wood floors polished to a dark mirror shine, and walls a rich cream Hanzo was almost tempted to think may leave his fingers dripping if he were to drag them along. But the true temptation of the room was the pieces inside. Paintings were hung on the walls, framed in gold and silver and one even framed in obsidian, all masterpieces of their own kind. There were statues down the center, some abstract, some symbolic, the largest a statue of a woman in full armor, spear raised. The demon stood taller than Gabriel by several inches and drew Hanzo’s eye for several long moments in its intricate detail. But that was not what they were there for. Between statues and along the walls there were tables and shelves and podiums, all filled with treasures and trinkets that made Hanzo’s scales itch with need. Gabriel had to gently steer him away from one of the displays, a set of flowers made from jewels and suspended by no visible means in a glass globe.

“Don’t touch,” Gabe warned in a low murmur, their voices seeming too loud in the completely silent room. Even the sounds of the party couldn’t reach them there, and Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was distance or some sort of magic which kept the room so perfectly insulated against the rest of the house.

“Is there a reason not to? We are already stealing,” he said equally quietly.

“We’re taking back, not stealing. And everything in this room is magically enchanted and protected. This is Angela’s private collection. The second one is touched she’ll know.”

“I still do not see the problem. She will know when we take back your item,” he said.

“I have a plan for that, once we figure out where she…ah, there you are baby,” Gabe said, instantly walking away from him as his voice went more fond. Hanzo followed his motion with interest. Gabe walked over to a shelf and held a hand up, almost hovering over one of the objects on display. Displayed on top of a dark grey stone box was a jade pipe, carved into the form of a swan whose wings stretched and narrowed to form the neck of the pipe with delicate feather detailing. The inside was slightly duller than the outside, but only just slightly. As Hanzo stepped over to examine it, he could have sworn he could still detect the faintest scent of tobacco.

“It’s beautiful,” Hanzo said sincerely, finally seeing the incredibly tiny emeralds dotted throughout the outside of the pipe in the subtle lines of the bird.

“The first piece of my hoard,” Gabe nearly whispered, eyes wholly on it. “From when I was still young. It’s almost ten thousand years old.”

“She took the first piece of your hoard?” Hanzo asked with wide eyes, truly shocked for the first time all night.

“A treasure imbued with ten thousand years of a dragon’s want and jealousy and greed. One of the most powerful in the demon witch’s collection, and she treats it as a bauble to marvel at,” he scowled angrily. He was pouring waves of angry alpha and it made Hanzo’s ears press back unhappily in response. He hissed and slapped his arm.

“Tone it down, you have it now,” he said with only a bit of irritation at the flood of scent and his automatic reaction to it. Gabe tore his eyes away from the pipe to give him an almost sheepish smile, only tempered by the smug satisfaction in his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“No, you are not. You said you had a plan for getting it without setting off the enchantment?” Hanzo asked, peering at it curiously.

“I have…the beginnings of a plan,” Gabe said. Hanzo glared at him.

“You do not have a plan?” he demanded.

“I said I have the beginnings of one!”

“Which is still not a plan!”

~~~~~

As Hanzo and Gabriel argued, across the mansion Angela frowned, eyes sliding over the large room. Where were her favorite dragon and his mate?


End file.
